Imagination 〉Reality
by Anonymous - Login
Summary: Post episode 12./Mimpi menatap birunya langit dan lautan kini hanyalah sekedar mimpi. Takkan pernah dapat terwujud meski seribu tahun telah terlewati./"—ke sini untuk membalaskan dendam atas kematian Kaizuka Inaho."/Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan menanti di depan.


_Kalau pun aku bisa, aku ingin membangun dunia yang damai, tempat di mana kita bisa menghabiskan hidup tanpa khawatir akan adanya perang. Namun aku hanyalah seorang prajurit biasa yang tak bisa menolak perintah. Aku bahkan hampir mengkhianati Kerajaan Vers, tempat dari mana kau berasal._

.

.

.

**Imagination ＞ Reality**

**Disclaimer: **Aldnoah . Zero © Gen Urobuchi

**Rate: **T

**Genre:** Tragedy/Angst

**Warning! **OOC, typo, dll.

.

.

.

Slaine duduk di kursi yang ia tarik sampai ke samping tempat tidurnya. Kepalanya ia sandarkan ke kasur yang menjadi bantalan empuk untuk menopang sebagian berat tubuhnya. Kelopak matanya yang memberat menyembunyikan manik sewarna azurit terang miliknya. Tangannya masih menggenggam erat sosok yang terbaring kaku di ranjangnya meski kesadarannya tak lagi sepenuhnya hadir.

Bohong kalau Slaine tidak lelah. Setelah seharian terjaga, tentu saja ia butuh tidur. Terlebih lagi perang antara Mars dan Bumi yang baru saja berakhir membuat tubuhnya serasa remuk redam akibat luka yang menganga di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Ia pun harus membawa jasad putrinya yang kini berbaring di ranjangnya dari medan perang. Ia takkan berkata kalau ia kesulitan meskipun itu adalah kenyataan.

Ia masih berpegang pada delusinya yang berkata bahwa Putri Asseylum masih hidup. Sudah berulang kali ia mencoba berbagai macam cara untuk membangunkan sang putri dari tidur panjangnya. Mengguncangkan tubuhnya, memanggil namanya, memberinya napas buatan seperti yang pernah dilakukan Asseylum terhadapnya saat pertama kali bertemu, bahkan cara terkonyol seperti memberikan ciuman layaknya dalam dongeng pun telah ia lakukan. Sayangnya ini bukanlah dongeng.

Slaine belum bisa menerima kenyataan putri yang ia hormati, kagumi, dan cintai telah pergi meninggalkannya, mungkin lebih tepatnya ia tak mau menerima kenyataan tersebut. Ia terlalu takut untuk ditinggalkan. Sudah tak ada lagi yang ia miliki di dunia ini, keluarga, teman, apapun itu. Terlalu banyak orang yang menatapnya tidak suka hanya karena ia berasal dari Bumi. Hanya Asseylum yang menyambutnya dengan hangat.

Sebuah suara yang begitu pelan—nyaris tak terdengar—membuat Slaine terjaga. Dengan sigap ia menarik pistol yang selalu ia bawa ke mana pun ia pergi. Ia mengedarkan pandangan dengan penuh waspada, kalau-kalau ada yang menyusup ke dalam teritorinya.

Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, tak ada satupun suara yang terdengar untuk kedua kalinya. Ia yakin itu. Setelah bertahun-tahun menjadi seorang prajurit, ia tak mungkin melewatkan suara sekecil apapun, karena ia tahu ia dapat tewas kapan saja di medan perang.

Slaine menurunkan senjatanya perlahan, masih ada sisa-sisa kewaspadaan dalam sorot matanya. Namun tak lama kemudian kewaspadaannya benar-benar hilang sepenuhnya. Atensinya kembali tertuju pada sosok yang sama sekali tak berubah posisi sejak pertama kali ia baringkan di atas kasurnya.

Tangannya kembali menggenggam jemari Asseylum yang masih terasa dingin, mencoba untuk menyalurkan panas tubuhnya. Sudut bibirnya tertarik ke samping, membentuk sebuah senyum sendu. "Cepatlah bangun. Kita belum mewujudkan mimpi kita untuk memandang birunya langit dan lautan bersama, bukan?"

Kalau bukan karena sosok Asseylum dan mimpinya untuk memandang langit dan lautan bersama, ia mungkin tak lagi hidup saat ini. Ia ingin sekali menjadi orang pertama yang menemani sang putri pergi ke Bumi. Ia ingin menjadi sosok yang mempunyai andil besar dalam pewujudan mimpi mendamaikan Mars dan Bumi. Ia ingin menjadi pemuda yang dapat melindungi dan mendampingi gadis yang dicintainya ke mana pun ia pergi.

Slaine hanya dapat menggigit bibir bawahnya saat mengingat ekspresi bahagia yang ditunjukkan sang putri ketika menatap hamparan luas lautan yang berwarna biru kehijauan maupun langit yang begitu cerah hari itu. Tak dapat ia pungkiri bahwa sosok gadis bersurai keemasan itu begitu indah di bawah siraman sinar mentari. Sayangnya bukan ia yang berada di samping sang putri kala itu, melainkan sosok pemuda dengan manik semerah delima yang notabene adalah musuhnya, dan ia benci itu.

Seketika fokusnya kepada pemikirannya tentang kebencian terhadap sang pemuda yang ia panggil _Orenji-iro _teralihkan saat bagian belakang kepalanya merasakan adanya benda keras dan dingin menempel di sana. Di saat seperti ini ia tak mungkin melakukan banyak gerakan secara mendadak, karena itu ia menatap sang pelaku melalui ekor matanya. Di belakangnya kini berdiri seorang gadis dengan surai cokelat kemerahan dengan pistol yang mengarah tepat pada lobus oksipitalnya, dan Slaine tak mungkin diam saja, tangan kanannya mulai bergerak mencari celah untuk mengambil senjatanya.

"Jangan bergerak," suara sang gadis bermanik ametis itu menghentikan pergerakan tangan Slaine. Ditambah dengan tangan kirinya yang menahan tubuh Slaine dari pergerakan, membuat posisi Slaine terpojok.

"Apa maumu?" desis Slaine. Ia tak lagi mencuri lirik ke belakang kepalanya hanya untuk melihat ekspresi pongah yang terlukis tipis di wajah nyaris miskin ekspresi orang di belakangnya. Memangnya hanya karena berhasil menembus pertahanan markas Orbital Knights ia boleh bersikap sombong?

"Rayet Areash—" ucap sang gadis memperkenalkan diri, meskipun ia tahu rasanya seperti memakan angin. "—ke sini untuk membalaskan dendam atas kematian Kaizuka Inaho."

Slaine membalasnya dengan kekehan yang tentu saja membuat Rayet bingung. "Aku tak lagi punya alasan untuk hidup. Silakan saja."

Rayet berdecak kesal. Tanpa memberikan waktu bagi Slaine untuk berbuat apapun, pelatuk pun ditekan. Suara lontaran peluru yang menembus beberapa lapisan kepala Slaine menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Sejurus kemudian Rayet melepaskan tangan kirinya yang ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuh si prajurit Mars, membuat tubuh sang korban yang sebelumnya terduduk tegap kini tertarik gravitasi dan terkulai di ranjangnya. Luka menganga di kepalanya menciptakan lukisan merah di atas kasurnya yang berselimut putih.

Rayet tetap apatis memandang sosok pemuda bersurai pirang platina yang nyawanya telah meregang di hadapannya. Namun tanpa ia sadari sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyum tipis yang menandakan bahwa ia puas. Ia kembali mengantongi pistolnya kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkan kedua raga tak bernyawa di sana.

"Takdir itu lebih kejam dari yang kau bayangkan, Slaine Troyard."

.

.

.

_**Tamat**_

.

.

.

**A/N: **Kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya saya ingin sekali membuat cerita InahoSlaine. Tapi apa boleh buat karena satu dan lain hal malah bikin straight duluan.


End file.
